Cemetery Drive DramaHorror
by Sarah M. Radcliffe
Summary: What happends when Ashley becomes pregnant and the news arrives to Manny who suddenly has feelings of anger and sorrow erupt inside of her wanting to kill the people who has betrayed her. Find out in Cemetery Drive!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I: Lost Inside of Him

Ashley quickly turned on her portable CD player and showed a look of pure boredom to Craig. She rolled her eyes as he laid his head on her shoulder. She breathed in fully for a few seconds before pushing his head of her body.

"What's the matter?" he mouthed to Ashley as she moved farther away from him.

This is has been going for ages. Craig starts to get closer to Ashley, and all she does is push him away. He would try to lean in over a kiss and she would move out of the way or kneel down and pretend to tie her shoes. Craig began to felt as if…

She lost all love for him.

At that moment, they were sitting in Ashley's bedroom. Craig was waiting for the time that Ashley would turn of her walkman and start to talk to him. After few attempts to kiss her (and she would push away), he gave up and sulkily looked around the room.

A few minutes later, Ashley took off her headphones and glanced at Craig, who sat in her "Lazy- Back" chair.

Ashley walked towards him and sat down on the arm-rest. She raised her hand and rested it on Craig's head. She began to pet Craig with boredom. And after a few moments, began to play with his wavy, dark brown hair that now reached his chin.

What does she think I am? A dog, He though irritably as continued to play with his hair.

"Ashley?" He asked, to see if she heard him.

"Hmm?" she responded with a touch of tiredness in her voice.

"Are… you annoyed with me?" He asked her as he looked down at his worn-out converses.

Ashley stood up slowly and began to walk towards her window as Craig stood up after her and grabbed her arm gently. He locked his eyes with hers and they both stared at each other for what seemed forever.

She is keeping something away from me… I just know it.

"Craig…" she said after the long silence. "… I love you."

When Craig registered the words, he heard himself give out a big sigh of relief. His heart gave a few skips a joy and he beamed brightly.  
Ashley didn't give back the smile but nodded in agreement. She understood his message, she understood everything he sent her. Even if it was telepathically.

Craig started to lean in close to her and she raised her hand to let their lips touch.

Craig gave out a moan of pleasure after it seemed like days that they haven't kissed. He raised his hand to her face and began to caress her cheek lovingly.

Ashley returned the favor as she raised her hands to his waist and gave a small squeeze that made him grab her lovingly and carry her to her bed. He lowered her down gently and filled her with passionate kisses. The kisses that have filled his mind with intense love that he has felt for her for such a time. He wanted to make sure she knew how much he loved her. How much he wanted her… how much he needed her.

Ashley began to unbutton his shirt while she kissed his neck adoringly.

"Ashley…" Craig moaned as he slid off her blouse.

"Wait! Craig!" Ashley stopped kissing him as she placed her hand on his chest, while she gasped for breath.

"Do you have protection?" she asked sternly.

Craig looked at her for a few seconds and then quickly reached into his pocket and took out an unused "Trojan Condom".

Ashley smiled seductively at Craig and pulled her closer to his body.

"I love you too…" he whispered as he kissed her once again.

After all that has happened between Craig and her, she felt like getting lost with him… getting lost inside him.

And that is what she did.

Ashley buttoned up her shirt, while she glanced at her alarm clock that rested on the side of her night drawer.

Ashley glanced at her bed and looked at the Craig, who was sleeping peacefully. She walked towards her bed and sat on the opposite side.

She looked at him and smiled.

You should get someone else... someone that do--

A sharp pain traveled through Ashley as she gripped to the sheets of the bed.

She let out a soft cry and gasped for air.

The pain slowly disappeared and her breathing returned to normal.

Whats this...? 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: The Unexpected News.

**:II weeks later:**

Craig sat down at the media center, looking at his biography of Janet Bighorns as Ashley walked up to him. He looked up at her, with a quick grin in his face until he noted her expression. Of pure terror. Of fright… of lost love.

Craig stood and quickly embraced her.

_Whatever she's feeling, I have to help her._

As the touch of his arms around her came to Ashley, she pushed him savagely off her.

"I'm not Manny." she growled under her breath. Her cheeks flared with red and her eyes matched them. Craig couldn't believe what she was saying.

"Wha-" Craig asked, but was cut off, by the impact of Ashley's hand across his face.

The impact fogged Craig's sight and he stumbled back a little until his vision was cleared.

He looked at Ashley and his eyes stung, with the tears that were to erupt.

She turned around hastily and ran out of the library, with sobs following.

Craig didn't think twice before running after her.

Ashley was a few feet after him, as he reached out his arm to grab her.

He successfully caught her and pushed her lightly against the nearest locker. He caught his breath while she panted.

He raised his head to glance at her and he saw how red and puffy her eyes were.

"Why did I have to end up like her, Craig? Why!" She screamed with furry as she struggled to be freed from his grasp.

"I'm not letting you go…" he growled slowly under his breath"…until you tell me what the hell are you talking about."

Ashley hesitated for a few seconds and then sent a kick straight to Craig's groin, leaving his face looking as though his eyes were to bawl out.

Ashley took her chance and succeeded in freeing from his grasp. She ran towards the end of the hall and opened the exit doors to leave Degrassi.

She ran down the steps and bumped into none other than Manny Santos, who was walking up.

Ashley held on the railing to keep her from falling down the steps. Manny, on the other hand, fell a few steps and gave a small shriek.

She quickly stood and walked up to Ashley, her face heated with anger.

"Watch where you're going!" Manny yelled angrily. She was about to continue walking when Ashley grabbed her arm.

Manny stopped and glanced at Ashley, then noticed her expression.

"You… " Ashley began. Then she stopped, not knowing what to say to the girl that went through the same thing.

"'You…' what?" Manny asked dumbfounded.

"You were pregnant before, right?" Ashley asked testily.

Manny's face paled and looked shockingly at Ashley's abrupt question. She hesitated to ask, but then gave a deep sigh.

"Yes, I was." she answered. "Why do you care?" she added nastily, hoping Ashley would leave her alone.

"By Craig, right?" Ashley asked again, hoping Manny would deny.

Manny raised an eyebrow and her face paled even more.

She didn't think of Craig for 2 minutes.. Just thinking about him made her heart skip. She still loved him…no matter what they say. As she drifted back, she saw Ashley's face of anger and it raised Manny's jealousy.

_Craig is still with Ashley…how much I hate her._

A feeling of hatred and heavy jealousy erupted inside of Manny, which brought her many disturbing wishes. Of death…

Manny's face became red, matching Ashley's.

"Yes, Craig. Why? Does that make you mad?" Manny asked coolly, hoping it would inflame Ashley's nostrils. Ashley scoffed and began to feel the tears swell up again in her eyes. She looked down and released her grip on Manny's arm.

"That makes the two of us…" she muttered sadly and ran down the steps and out of Degrassi Campus.

The news hit Manny where it hurt the most and she gripped onto the railing to contain her balance..

_Craig… made love…to Ashley… and got her pregnant? No… It can't be. I was going to have his baby…not her…not her!_

"My baby didn't live… and that made him sad… So now, she's pregnant… no. NO!" she screamed in fury, stopping people from the near corner to look and stare.

Manny, not noticing their stares, sat down on the steps and started to sob.

"No… I will not cry!" she stood up and wiped the tears. "I will do something…"

She looked at the school and at the image of Ashley in her head…

Her face changed into a hysterical expression and tears continued to fall from her face.

"That baby…wont live. No… Craig is mine. Mine!" she exclaimed as she walked inside the school, hoping to catch Craig in the halls.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III: The Other Manny

Manny sat down in Mr. Simpson's class, while tapping her pencil impatiently. She looked up at the classroom clock and waited for the time to hit 3pm.

_1 more…minute… she pleaded in her mind. 1 more --_

The sound of the bell rang in her ears and she rapidly stood up to exit the classroom.

"Manny!" Mr. Simpson called while Manny set her foot out the door.

She turned around hastily and walked up to his desk with a grim in her face.

"Yes, Mr. Simpson?" Manny asked while tapping her foot on the floor. She couldn't wait till the hag left her alone.

"Manny…" he began while sorting some papers on the desk. "… you seemed so distracted today. What seems to be the problem?"

Manny gave a short scoff and looked down at the floor. She shook her head slowly and gave a small sigh.

"I'm fine, Mr. Simpson. I have just been…" she paused for a second. "…thinking.". well, it wasn't a lie. She has been plotting what really mattered…she didn't care about math, she cared about the life of that unborn baby…she cared about Craig.

Mr. Simpson, looked at her and then his desk, looking unconvinced. He glanced back up at her and nodded.

"Fine, Manny. You may go." he said while he sat down at his seat.

Manny walked, looked more like ran, out of his class and sped walked down the hallway, passing every student that was in deep conversations with another.

"What should I do this weekend…"

"He said 'I'll call you', does that mean…"

"Oh my gosh, her skirt looks so…"

Manny wished her life was that simple again. With gossip, boys, and clothes.

She turned the corner of the hallway and glanced at the end where she found Craig leaning against his locker.

Manny stopped and glanced at Craig. His face looked very sulked, as if he'd been crying.

"I'm going to make him feel better…" she muttered under her breath.

She started walking towards him, with a sway of her hips, her hair down and swaying at her shoulders. She puckered up her lips, and lifted her bottom up, to show attitude, she leaned her head to one side, giving a whole new look of "sexy".

As she reached him, Craig glanced up at her and began to walk away, when she grabbed his arm.

"Craig… I know what you're going through." Manny said while she rested her free hand on his other shoulder. "I know what is happening to you and I want to let you know…" she walked in front of him. She rose on her toes and smiled.

"That I care…"

She rested her lips on his and began to feel the same tingly sensation she felt when she first kissed him. She raised her arms to his shoulders until he pulled back.

"No, Manny. No, this can't be happening!" Craig exclaimed, but Manny still had a grip on his arm.

"What can't be happening? You know I love you…" she rested her lips on him again but a lot harder, making herself crazy with passion.

"Manny--no." Craig began, until he forcefully pushed himself off of her, making Manny jump back, almost falling.

"I have no feelings for you…" he said. "I love--"

"I know who you love!" Manny shouted. She looked around the empty hallway that was once filled with many students. "But the girl you love…" she walked slowly to him again. "…hates you. Why don't you just leave her and come with me…" she rose her hand to touch his lips, but he pushed it back down.

She recoiled at his sudden touch.

Manny felt her anger rise once more, filled with jealousy and sorrow, included hatred and a feeling of needing to kill.

Her expression became hysterical and tears swelled up in her eyes.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, CRAIG! FOR BREAKING MY HEART! AGAIN!" She bellowed at him.

Craig stepped back and leaned at his locker.

"Manny… what is the matter…" Craig began while Manny walked towards him.

"This… can't be happening…" she muttered angrily.

Craig leaned forward and grabbed her shoulders.

His touch made Manny relax. The way his fingers curled around her arm made her feel safe inside.

_He makes the bad me go away… he makes me go back to normal…_

Manny gave a sudden laugh that haunted Craig's ears.

Craig stopped his grip on Manny and he looked at her bewildered.

_What is happening to her?_ he thought desperately.

After a few seconds of silence, Manny's face changed and she looked back to normal. She smiled at Craig and blew a small kiss at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Craig." she walked to him and tapped his shoulder lightly. "Feel better."

Manny began to walk away and leaving Craig with his jaw dropped.

"…Manny…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV: Endless Comforting

Craig walked up the steps of Ashley's house, hoping he would catch her before she left on her daily walk. So many things traveled around his head.

Images of Manny laughing haunted his way home, when he ate his dinner, when he practiced his guitar, even when he called Ashley. The way the ringing traveled through his head didn't last long, as he got her answering machine.

Her mellowed voice ran up, sounding cheerful.

"Hey, this is the Kerwin family! Sorry, we couldn't pick up the phone, just leave your message and we'll get back to you. Later!" the beep rang loudly and Craig lowered the phone slowly into the receiver.

Imagining that she didn't want to pick up her phone, having caller ID, he walked out of his house, hoping she would answer the door.

_I can't have her mad at me… but…what did she mean, "I'm not Manny"… I have to talk to her… I cant have her mad at me…not now, when I need her the most…_

Craig let out a deep amount of breath and then came up with courage to knock on her door.

He waited a few minutes, hoping she heard the knock.

Craig lifted his fist once again and gave another hard knock.

He waited for a moment or two, before the door opened slowly, revealing Ashley's reddened face.

As she looked up and locked eyes with Craig she gave a small sob and opened the door wider.

"Ash…" Craig began.

"Just get inside…" she interrupted, looking at the floor. "We need to talk."

Craig walked inside the cooled family room, while he heard Ashley close her front door. His footsteps echoed through the short hallway that led to the stairs.

Ashley walked behind him, her face looking down but still following him up the stairs.

As they reached her bedroom, Craig entered, still shaking from the images that traveled around his head.

_Manny…Ashley… kick in the…groin… gosh, what's going on…_

Ashley sat down on her bed, and Craig followed, sitting slowly but still staring at Ashley.

Ashley let out a few more sobs, before locking eyes with Craig who stared back with a puzzeled expression.

After a few moments of silence, Craig managed to speak.

"Ashley…" he gave a small gulp, nervous, yet determined. "… can you tell me now, what is the matter? Why did you give me that unexpected slap, not to mention the gift you gave to me… friend, there." he hoped that would humor her mood, but she didn't even respond.

After another moment of silence, Ashley raised her hand to her forehead and leaned on it. She sanded back in her bed and gave a short grown.

"Craig…" she muffled, still having her hand on her forehead. "I am…" she rose slowly, placing her free hand on her stomach.

"…I'm pregnant." she said, lowering her hand that rested on her head.

Craig's mouth dropped and he looked at her and the stomach continuously.

"Wha-wha--what!" he cried out, springing up from the bed and looking at her with a cheerful tone in his voice. "Oh-oh my God! Ar-Are you serious!"

Ashley nodded her head and looked up at him. Her eyes still puffy-red from her crying.

Craig noticed that his emotion towards this didn't match hers, so he quickly sat back down on her bed and waited.

_Again…another chance to finally have a family for me only…_

Craig waited patiently until Ashley was ready to speak. He understand her, he didn't want her to feel pressured in any way, he just didn't want her to do the same thing Manny did…

_Not this time…_

Suddenly, Ashley erupted into sobs, until Craig wrapped his arms around her, wanting to give all the comfort he had into her.

_We will get through this…_

**.:Manny POV:.**

Manny looked out of "Pretty Pretty" store window while Darcy tried on a few outfits in the changing room.

Manny still was thinking over what Ashley said.

_Pregnant… her… why?_

The sound of a curtain open distracted Manny and she turned her head to see Darcy walking out with new Cargo pants.

"Aren't these great? I think they are more my style, you know? More…" she looked at herself in the mirror. "…me."

Manny rolled her eyes and stood up to walk towards Darcy. She took her hand gently and gave Darcy a little twirl.

"Hmmm, no. No. Sorry, these pants are not for you. These "Low Riders" show so many things that you aren't about…" Darcy gave her a filthy look and Manny changed her tone, "…not that it's bad or anything!"

Manny looked at Darcy's disappointed face and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"You should try out…" She looked around her until she saw a peach-colored shirt that was in Darcy's size.

She quickly seized it and brought it to Darcy.

_Better than nothing…_ She thought quickly while handing it to Darcy.

Darcy gave her a quick smile and entered the dressing room, leaving Manny with a slick smile in her face.

_Now…where was I?_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V: The Surprising Fall

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi nor it's characters.**

--------------

Manny sat quietly at her desk, while she eyed the walls in her room. She placed a hand on her forehead, hoping there was some hot temperature coming long. She wished this day was over, and she wished it now!

She abruptly stood and walked towards her bedroom door. She opened it quietly, checking if there was any noise signaling that her mother was home. She sighed with relief at the sound of silence and began walking down the hall of the second floor.

_This has been the worst month of my life… Gosh, finding out about Spinner and the way he kissed her… Why the hell does Paige do this to me! She… isn't worth…living… she isn't!_

Manny stopped and put her head down. She stopped the tears forming her eyes by rubbing her eyes angrily. She looked up and continued walking down the hall until she reached the stairs.

She stopped suddenly when she heard the doorbell ring alarmingly through the house. She hesitated to get the door, she didn't want any visitors, especially at a time like this. The only thing she felt was hatred, sorrow and jealousy, and so many other feelings that she wished were sucked out of her.

She walked to the door, and peeked into the door hole, and saw none other than Paige, arms wrapped over her chest.

Manny's face paled and she took a deep breath.

"This cannot be happening.." she whispered before opening her wooden door.

As she opened, the glimpse of Paige, made her furrow her eyebrows with disgust, she rolled her eyes and began to close the door when Paige caught it with her free palm.

"Manny!" Paige exclaimed as she pulled back the door. "Wait…".

Manny looked at the ground and felt her face heat up. She sighed and opened the doorway further letting Paige step foot in her house.

Paige walked inside the small hall and entered the family room at the right. She looked around the room shortly before sitting down on the black-leather couch.

Manny followed after her and glared at Paige as she sat down the couch across from her.

Paige glanced at Manny's expression and shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Manny… Hun, I'm very sorry." she began cupping her hands together. "Please… forgive me, I didn't mean for this to happened, honestly."

Manny scoffed loudly and quickly stood up. The impact surprised Paige and she stood up as well.

"OH, right! Like when you talked trash when I was pregnant from Craig! And when you told Ashley that I was pregnant!" Paige's expression angered her even more. "Yes, I know! I found out 2 months after the abortion, which I let go because… I though 'Hey, it's Paige. No point fighting the ' " she spitted out the last word with disgust that Paige's face paled.

Another moment of awkward silence engulfed the room before Paige cleared her throat. She picked up the Gucci purse that rested on the couch and looked at Manny.

"I guess… you don't forgive me…" Paige muttered as he eyed the door. She turned away and gave a few steps before turning around to look at Manny. "You know… there is something d-different ab-about you…" she stammered at her words, afraid of what Manny's reaction would take.

On the contrary, Manny's face slipped into a small smile. She looked down and gave a short laugh.

"I know… what's gotten into me?" her eyes shot at Paige and gave a small smirk.

_I know what to do… My first attempt..._

"Paige… I forgot to return you something, follow me upstairs to my room?" Manny asked with a high voice that haunted Paige's ears.

Paige hesitated before answering but then shrugged and began to follow Manny out the family room door.

Manny reached the steps and began rising them, hearing Paige's cowboy boots following.

Manny rested on the top of the stairs, waiting for Paige to do the same. As they both were on the stair, Manny glanced at Paige who had a questioned look on her face.

"Aren't we going to your ro--AH!"

Paige stopped as she felt Manny's hands push heavily on her chest. Paige felt her body fall back and hit curl into a ball as she fell down the steps, her head falling down each step.

Manny gave out a small cry of laughter as Paige's body slumped onto the ground. Dark red blood appeared under her head.

Manny's face changed and a horrified expression appeared. She went down the steps slowly, hearing taps that arose when she went down each step.

When her foot touched the ground, she stepped over Paige's silence body and knelt down.

She looked over Paige's face which slightly began to pale.

_Did… I kill…her?_

A sound of keys unlocking the door echoed around the room, and the door opened, Manny's mom appeared hanging her coat on the coat hanger until she caught the sight of Paige's body on the floor, the blood, and Manny looking at her mother with a shocked expression.

"Manuela!" Mrs. Santos cried as she ran towards her daughter. She fell down beside her and stared at Paige's body, her face matching Paige's.

"Mom, she fell down the stairs! Is she dead!" Manny asked with panic in her voice.

"I'll call the ambulance!" Her mother yelled as she stood to get her house phone.

As her mother left the room, Manny looked down at Paige's body and gave a short smile.  
She raised her hand to Paige's forehead and caressed it. It felt cold as ice.

"Oh…Paige…" she muttered feeling triumph swim inside her... leaving her a small grin.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI: Passion Needed

- - - - - - - - - -

**:Next Day at Degrassi:**

Ashley sat in study hall, or as people called it, Media Center, next to Ellie who was looking over "Guitar Magazine" and nodding her head as Ashley informed her about what has happened between the talk with Craig at her house.

"… And he says that its totally up to me. That I can either give the baby away, or we'll raise it together…" she gave a short smile"… like a family." She looked down and tapped her finger on the stony-wooded desk waiting for Ellie's response.

Ellie looked up and closed her magazine and gave short sigh. She looked down at the desk and furrowed her eyebrows…her thinking face.

"What are you thinking?" Ashley asked as she wrote down some short notes inside her spiral notebook.

Ellie looked at her friend and rose her hand to Ash's face, caressing it carefully like a porcelain doll.

"I am just…worried that it will go wrong… and you'll regret it." Ellie muttered as she studied Ash's face. "I don't want to see you hurt again, especially after finding out about Manny…"

Ellie stood up and raised her handbag and slipped it over her shoulder.

"Just be sure of what you do, ok?" She walked away, leaving Ashley full of confused thoughts.

_I want to trust Craig… but I don't want to be heartbroken… I really don't._

Ashley stood and picked her notebooks and headed out the Media Center exit.

As she passed the halls, she raised her wrist to check her watch.

"10:34... Just enough time to get a small drink in the water fountain and to catch 3rd period a little early…" she whispered as she turned the corner to the nearest water fountain.

Ashley continued to walk until she saw Hazel next to the fountain with Marco and his hand around her shoulders. As Ash got closer she could see that Hazel was crying softly.

Marco looked up and saw Ashley and he nodded his head silently.

"What happened?" Ashley asked as she touched Hazel's arm sympathetically. "What's the matter, Hazel?"

Hazel looked up and fresh tears ran down her face. She wiped them away and sniffed loudly, getting ready to speak.

"Oh Ashley… Paige… P-Paige is in the hospital!" she cried as she buried her face in her hands and cried once more.

As Hazel spoke those words, Spinner, who was around the corner, ran to her and grabbed her by the arms, pulling her away from Marco and Ashley.

"What did you say! Where's Paige!" He asked alertly.

Hazel sobbed loudly and couldn't control her tears. She hiccupped a few times and gasped.

"She's in the hospital! She is in a critical condition!" she cried angrily as if the words were cursed and revolting that she burst out crying again.

Marco rushed to her and grabbed her by the arms and waved at the rest of them and walked away with the sobs of Hazel fading out as they got farther.

Ashley glanced at Spinner who's face was blank.

'Spin…" she walked towards him and looked at him with sympathy. "…Are you okay?" Ashley stood in front of him, not knowing what to do.

She sighed deeply and looked at the ground.

_Poor Paige…_ she thought.

At the instant, she felt arms embrace her and she looked up to see Spinner's head rest on her shoulder.

Ashley stood immobilized for a few moments before giving in and embracing back. She began rubbing his back trying to make him feel better.

_It's what my mom does anyway…_

She closed her eyes and began to imagine the way he's feeling right now. She let go the feelings from Craig and tried to focus on how Spinner and Hazel were feeling.

"Spin-" she began.

"…Ashley."

Craig's voice called her and she parted from Spinner and looked around to see Craig staring at her with his eyes open wide and his face turning red with anger.

"Craig…" Ashley began walking towards him. She had her hand held out, meaning to touch him. "It's not what it looked like. You see-"

Craig turned his face to Spinner who looked at him sorrowfully. Craig dropped his book bag and began storming to Spinner.

"Craig! Stop!" Ashley yelled, running in front of Craig and gripping his arms to stop.

Craig looked at bewildered and his eyes began to fill up with tears.

"How…" He began but chocked on his words.

He turned around and picked up his book bag. He gave one last glance at Ashley before departing.

"Craig!" Ashley cried but he didn't turn back… not even for her.

Ashley's hands lowered down to her stomach and started to caress it…

_Craig…_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Craig turned the corner to the exit, feeling angry at what just happened.

_Ashley… what were you thinking! What were you…_

Craig stopped when he saw Manny's body sitting down the nearest exit.

He walked slowly towards her until she looked up and locked eyes with Craig.

Manny suddenly stood up and planted down her skirt, hoping not to have wrinkles. She looked sideways and began walking towards Craig.

As they both walked towards each other, Manny smiled, hoping that what she thought was going to happen, happens.

As they were face to face, Manny raised her hands to the back of his head and pulled him down, enough for their lips to touch.

As it started with a simple kiss, began to turn into a passion fest where their tongues collided. Craig's arms were wrapped around Manny's petite body and her arms were around his shoulders and the grips were tighter.

As it seemed like forever later, Manny parted from Craig she panted for breath and wiped the smudged lipstick from the side of her mouth.

She looked around for the nearest storage room and yanked Craig's arm as she found it.

As she closed and locked the door behind her, she ran towards Craig and pulled him close, wanting to feel what she hadn't felt for a long time.

As they continued to kiss, Manny felt Craig unbutton her blouse and yank it away from her shoulders. Manny returned the favor by pulling off his shirt over his head.

They lowered onto the newly mopped floor and began to pull off the brooms and mops that were around. Manny rested her back on the floor and Craig came on top of her, kissing her passionately.

"Craig.." she moaned happily.

_I'm finally having Craig back… I'm finally having him with me!_

Craig started to plant kisses on her neck and Manny gave out a few more moans.

She raised his head to her and she smiled, and Craig looked at her as if was receiving a very shocked news.

"I can't do this…" Craig announced as he stood up to put back his shirt on.

Manny's face changed and she stood up as well and grabbed Craig, trying to kiss him again but he pulled her away still reaching down to pull his shirt on right. Manny next to him panicking, not wanting to let go of the passion that just took place…

_No… I cannot lose him… I cant!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII: A Kissy Encounter

**-------**

Craig buttoned up his shirt, and began to walk out the door when Manny ran in front of him and blocked out the exit.

"You. Can't. Leave. Craig." She paused at every word, panting, sweating, ready to tackle him with the kisses she wanted to endure him with.

Manny raised one hand from the door and placed it on his shoulder.

"Why can't you just let her go?" she asked him and tears began to erupt from her eyes. "You know I can give you anything you want! You know that I am the only one that really gave you everything…and I mean EVERYTHING!" Manny bellowed, now chocking on her screams.

Craig stopped to stare at her. He sighed deeply before looking down at Manny and raising his arm to her shoulder. He bent down and kissed her softly in the cheek.

"This can't happen between us. It… cant." he whispered in Manny's ear.

There was an awkward moment of silence before Manny broke into sobs and left the storage room, her cries echoing away from Craig.

He looked around the room, looking to see if he forgot anything before leaving the storage room.

_I need to get out of here…_

**:Ashley POV:**

Ashley turned the corner of the hall, passing the whispers of students spreading the news about Paige. The news circled around in her head. She blinked a couple of times, feeling as though the whispers were hypnotizing her mind.

She felt an electrifying feeling as though she ran into someone. She looked up to see Emma's shocked face.

Emma cleared her throat. "Sorry." she excused herself and continued to walk to the opposite way of the hall and she turned the corner.

She couldn't believe that sudden moment with Emma. She hasn't heard of Emma after the rumors that she has had Gohnneria. Ashley never really got along with Emma. Knowing that Emma is Manny's best friend and how Ashley hated her guts.

Ashley shrugged that for a moment as she turned another corner to find J.T. and Liberty.

She waved them a short hello, not even bothering to ask for Toby, knowing that she needed to talk to him.

"Right now, all I need to think about is Craig…and Craig only." she muttered angrily, frustrated that she couldn't spot him.

As she thought her luck had run out, she spotted Craig walking out of some kind of storage room.

Her heart skipped.

"Craig!" she cried out, hoping he would listen. She started to run towards him, having feelings of hope and love race through her fingers.

Craig turned around with a surprised expression on his face. He quickly glanced at Ashley who was running towards him.

Ashley gripped his arms and tried to restrain him. Hoping he wouldn't turn away from her.

Ashley stopped, when she say the marks of lipstick on the side of his lips and around his neck, near his Adam's apple.

"Craig… what is this…?" Ashley asked as the tears started to form in her eyes.

Craig looked at her and a sorrow expression formed in his face.

They didnt know...

Was that Manny was just around the corner...sneering.


End file.
